


Soft

by SrebrnaFH



Series: In their sleep [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John is watching Sherlock sleep.





	Soft

Sometimes, John watches Sherlock sleeping. It is rare, because the younger man tends to wake up at the most inconvenient moments, but from time to time John has a few minutes, a quarter of an hour to himself, watching Sherlock safely asleep in his bed.

It makes him feel guilty, in a way. In slumber, Sherlock looks ten, if not fifteen, years younger. The slight wrinkles smooth out. The hair, loose and not curbed by the use of one of the expensive products, fan out like a dark angel’s halo. The smile, curling these luscious lips unconsciously, makes him look like a boy barely out of school. This is the Sherlock from before the university, before the cocaine, before first tragedies of his complicated life. Before the scars carved now deeply in his soul.

John feels like an old man, a tired old man pursuing that perfectly lovely youngster, with his childlike wonder, his wide eyes always curious and eager to learn more. Feels like something used up, dirty and common, trying to reach for one so bright and pure, to own the brilliance of a star.

That is, until Sherlock’s eyes open and the innocent smile turns into one much more intimate and mature and oh-so-knowing, and his long fingers reach for John’s hands and bring them up, to be thoroughly kissed and caressed with dedication known only to this one, unique man.

“You are thinking too loud” his lover complains and pulls him closer, undoing the top buttons of his nightshirt. “Come here. Let me help you forget.”

He complies, the soft touch of the musician’s hands waking up his skin and chasing away all doubts.


End file.
